Negro sobre azul
by Santagar
Summary: Los odiaba. Odiaba la forma en que bromeaban, cómo se miraban el uno al otro. Odiaba sus estúpidas sonrisas y la risa chillona de Jeyne, que la perseguía allá donde iba. Deseaba poder llamarla a gritos, tirarle del pelo o abofetearla; pero Jeyne era su amiga y, en realidad, no tenía la culpa de nada.
1. Introducción

_Eddard Stark no quiso ser la Mano del Rey y se quedó en Invernalia, gobernando el Norte y cuidando de su esposa e hijos. Su bastardo, Jon Nieve, marchó al Muro. Un día, el Viejo Oso pidió al joven que le llevara un mensaje a su padre de parte de la Guardia de la Noche. Jon partió rumbo a Invernalia junto a su inseparable amigo, Samwell Tarly. Pero una nevada colosal los sorprendió por el camino y no les quedó más remedio que convertirse en huéspedes de los Stark… causando un gran revuelo en el castillo._


	2. Sansa

**SANSA**

Los odiaba. Odiaba la forma en que bromeaban, cómo se miraban el uno al otro. Odiaba sus estúpidas sonrisas y la risa chillona de Jeyne, que la perseguía allá donde iba. Deseaba poder llamarla a gritos, tirarle del pelo o abofetearla; pero Jeyne era su amiga y, en realidad, no tenía la culpa de nada.

No. Sansa era la única culpable de su propia desgracia. Ella y sólo ella se la había buscado, tratando a Sam como lo había hecho los primeros días. De no haber sido por sus malos modos, todo sería diferente. No hubiese discutido con Jon, su padre no estaría molesto con ella y Sam la trataría con tanta amabilidad como al resto. Porque era un joven amable y atento, mientras que ella (¡la muy estúpida!) se había comportado de manera despreciable.

"Tienen razón", se dijo para sus adentros, tragándose el llanto a duras penas. "Jeyne es mucho mejor que yo. ¡Cualquiera es mejor que yo!". Sin que ninguno de los dos la viese, giró sobre sus talones y se alejó.

Se refugió junto a la ventana, desde donde se veían los restos del rosal. Se abrazó a sí misma y miró fijamente las rosas muertas, extrañando la belleza azul que el invierno había marchitado. Si no parpadeaba, no lloraría. Si no parpadeaba…

– ¿Sansa? – "¡Oh, no!". Era la voz de Jon. Su medio hermano era la última persona a la que deseaba ver en ese momento – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Nada – Dijo rápidamente. Jon arrugó el ceño.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – ¿Por qué no se iba?

– Perfectamente – La joven se irguió y respiró hondo. "Si no parpadeo…".

– No lo parece – Jon hizo una pausa – ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

– ¿Es que puedo impedir que lo hagas? – Creyó que se enfadaría con ella, pero no fue así.

– Sansa, lo siento – Su medio hermano la miró con tanta franqueza que comprendió que lo decía de corazón – Siento la discusión que tuvimos el otro día. No me gustó cómo trataste a Sam, pero entiendo que os he obligado a acogernos a mí y a un extraño en vuestra casa. En verdad – El joven apretó los dientes – Yo también soy un extraño para vosotros.

– No digas eso – Sansa habló en voz baja – Yo soy la extraña aquí. No debí comportarme así – Tragó saliva – ¡He sido tan tonta!

– Sam es un buen chico, te lo aseguro – La muchacha sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho. "No quiero oír hablar de él" – Puede que sea gordo y cobarde, pero tiene un gran corazón. Sansa, los dos sabemos que nunca nos hemos llevado del todo bien… pero estoy convencido de que tú también eres buena. ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? Quizá te sorprenda…

Jon se interrumpió. Sansa lloraba amargamente, con el rostro entre los brazos. "Ojalá las cosas no hubiesen sido así. Ojalá me hubiesen dado esta lección hace tiempo. Ahora ya no tiene remedio…".

– ¡Sansa! ¿Qué te ocurre?

– Dime una cosa, Jon – Sollozó – ¿Él… me odia?

– Sam no podría odiar a nadie aunque quisiera – Jon la miró de hito en hito, sin saber si reír o preocuparse – Su propio padre estuvo a punto de matarlo y apenas le guarda rencor. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – De pronto, cayó en la cuenta – ¿Lloras por eso?

Sansa no respondió. Jon dudó y, finalmente, le puso una mano en el hombro. Por alguna razón, la joven se sintió reconfortada. "Al menos, no me odia. Y Jon tampoco. No me odian".

– Si quieres, hablaré con Sam. No querrá que estés triste por su culpa. No es rencoroso, ¿sabes? – Jon se quedó pensativo – Aunque, si te digo la verdad, creo que tu misma deberías pedirle disculpas. Te sentirás mejor si lo haces y, además, se lo debes.

– De acuerdo – Dijo Sansa con un hilo de voz. Se frotó la cara con las manos, se levantó y, de repente, se oyó a sí misma decir algo insólito – Gracias, Jon Nieve.


	3. Sansa (2)

**SANSA**

Encontró a Sam en el último piso, sentado a los pies de la cama de Bran. Se alegró de que estuviese con él. Bran era el único de sus hermanos que seguía tratándola como siempre, sin mostrar el menor rechazo cuando la veía llegar. De no haber sido por su madre y por él, a Sansa le hubiese costado mucho soportar aquellas semanas.

– … y Florian le dijo a Jonquil que, en cuestión de mujeres, los hombres son caballeros y bufones al mismo tiempo – Se quedó sin respiración. ¡Ella conocía la historia de Florian y Jonquil! Pero no esperaba que Sam lo hiciese; y, desde luego, no esperaba que Bran, que detestaba las historias de amor, lo escuchara con tanta atención.

– ¡La cuentas mejor que Sansa! – Exclamó. La joven se detuvo en seco, molesta. Aún no la habían visto. Se ocultó tras unos cortinajes y aguzó el oído:

– Lo dudo – Dijo Sam con modestia – Pero es una historia que siempre me gustó. Cuando vivía en casa de mi padre… – Calló. Sansa recordó lo que Jon le había revelado sobre su hermano juramentado y apiadó de él. Pensó en su progenitor, que era tan severo como afectuoso, y se dijo que tenía que ser horrible que a uno no lo quisieran en su casa – Bueno, me gustaba mucho contar historias. Y cantarlas.

– Sansa canta bien – Bran suspiró lentamente – Es una pena que no os llevéis bien, Sam. Mi hermana tiene muchas cosas buenas, ¿sabes? Sólo es un poco…

– Está bien – Le cortó Sam. Sansa decidió que ya había oído bastante y tosió, llamando la atención de ambos.

– ¡Hola, Sansa! – Bran sonrió – Sam me estaba contando la historia de Florian y Jonquil.

– ¿Y se lo has permitido? – Sansa también se obligó a sonreír, aunque le temblaban las rodillas – Cuando te la cuento yo, apenas me prestas atención.

– Sam lo hace bien.

– Samwell – Sansa pronunció su nombre con dificultad. El joven cuervo pareció tan sorprendido como ella misma de que lo hiciese – ¿Podríamos hablar un momento… a solas?

– ¿Por qué a solas? – Se molestó Bran.

– Claro – Sam se levantó y miró al chico – No te preocupes, Bran. Dentro de un rato, volveré para contarte más historias.

Sansa caminó delante de él, guiándolo por los corredores hasta llegar a uno de los amplios balcones de la torre. Ahí fuera estarían a salvo de ojos y oídos indiscretos. La muchacha se detuvo en el alféizar de piedra, bañado por la luz anaranjada del crepúsculo. Sam aguardó prudentemente hasta que se decidió a hablar:

– Quiero… quiero pedirte disculpas – Miró al suelo – No me he portado bien contigo.

– ¡Oh! – Sam parecía perplejo, pero asintió lentamente – No tenéis por qué dármelas, mi señora.

– ¡No soy tu señora! – Dijo Sansa, casi con brusquedad. ¡A los demás no los llamaba así! Luego recordó que ella no era como los demás y le habló con mesura – Quiero que te sientas bienvenido en Invernalia y es imposible que lo hagas después de que te dijese todo aquello. Lo retiro y te pido perdón.

– Habéis sido muy valiente, mi señ… Sansa – Sam sonrió con nerviosismo – No es fácil pedir disculpas. Os agradezco que lo hayáis hecho.

Por fin, Sansa lo miró. Y lo que vio en sus ojos la desarmó por completo.

Era bondad.

Sintió deseos de llorar. El corazón le golpeaba el pecho con fuerza y se le había secado la boca. Sam interpretó erróneamente sus temblores:

– ¿Tenéis frío? Quizá deberíamos entrar…

– Samwell – Lo llamó con voz quebrada, sin ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

– Mi s… Sansa.

– ¿Tú crees que… que lo de Florian y Jonquil…?

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Crees que esas cosas suceden realmente? – Sansa tragó saliva – ¿Crees que la gente se enamora?

– Vaya… Es una pregunta difícil – El joven parecía turbado – Yo… yo soy un hombre de la Guardia de la Noche. No debo tomar esposa. Pero tengo entendido que otros hombres…

Oyó su verborrea y presenció sus acalorados esfuerzos por explicarse. No podía dejar de mirarlo, aunque no escuchaba una sola palabra de lo que decía.

– … y eso es lo que creo, mi señora. Sansa. ¡Lo siento! – Sam la miró y volvió a sonreír.

Sus palabras fueron seguidas de un silencio incómodo.

– Tienes razón – Dijo Sansa finalmente – Aquí hace frío. Volvamos dentro.


	4. Sansa (3)

**SANSA**

Un día entero había brillado el sol, derritiendo las primeras capas de nieve. Sansa iba y venía, con el corazón en un puño; si cesaba la tormenta, Jon y Sam se marcharían. Probablemente, no volvería a verlos o, en el mejor de los casos, tardaría años en hacerlo.

Semanas atrás, había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que el invierno cesara para poder viajar a la corte. Pero ahora sólo quería que una colosal tormenta de nieve enterrara Invernalia para siempre.

Los dioses debieron escucharla, porque esa misma noche volvió a nevar.

– Hicisteis bien en no viajar ayer – Dijo su padre por enésima vez. Jon había manifestado su deseo de volver al Muro cuanto antes, pero Eddard se lo había impedido, con buen criterio: de haber partido el día anterior, la nevada los hubiera sorprendido a la intemperie.

– Padre tiene razón – Robb palmeó el hombro de Jon – Os quedaréis hasta que sea seguro viajar.

Jon accedió a regañadientes y Sam, agradecido.

Sansa los miraba desde la butaca, donde se hallaba enfrascada (supuestamente) en una de las labores que le había encargado la septa Mordane. Últimamente, cosía tan mal que parecía que era la mano de Arya y no la suya quien realizaba tan penosos bordados. La septa había optado por encargarle uno muy sencillo, que no le llevaría mucho tiempo.

Hasta Mordane sospechaba que algo le ocurría a Sansa. Robb ya no había vuelto a reprenderla; al parecer, Sam le había contado a Jon que su hermana se había disculpado con él y a Jon le había faltado tiempo para aplacar las iras del mayor de los Stark. Ahora, Robb estaba orgulloso de ella y se mostraba especialmente cariñoso, como para compensar la aspereza con que había tratado a la joven las últimas semanas.

Él también debía de notar su pesar. Apenas comía y ni siquiera probaba los pastelillos de limón.

Vio caer la nieve y algo en su pecho se caldeó y dolió al mismo tiempo. No quería que Sam volviese al Muro, pero tenerlo cerca le causaba un desasosiego que no podía explicar. Desde la conversación del día anterior, él se había dirigido a ella con cortesía, incluso con simpatía… pero no había ni punto de comparación entre cómo la trataba a ella y cómo se comportaba con el resto. La compañía de Sansa era la última que buscaba, la última que parecía necesitar.

No lo soportaba.

Tenía que hacer constantes esfuerzos por parecer tranquila, pero se le retorcían las entrañas cada vez que pensaba en ello.

Jeyne también parecía encantada de que nevase. ¡La muy tonta! Esa misma tarde, regresó del patio empapada y jadeante.

– ¡Sansa! – La saludó alegremente – Sam y yo hemos estado jugando con la nieve. ¡Ha sido muy divertido!

– Ya veo – La joven habló con tanta frialdad que su amiga dejó de sonreír. Jeyne se mordió el labio, inquieta.

– Sansa… ¿estás enfadada conmigo?

– ¿Debería estarlo?

– ¡Oh, Sansa! Espero que no pienses que te he dejado de lado – La muchacha se acercó a ella y le cogió de las manos – Eres mi mejor amiga.

– Últimamente te comportas como Arya – Dijo ella, no sin rencor.

– Bueno… es divertido tener más gente con la que pasar el rato – Admitió Jeyne – Sansa, sé que Sam no te cae bien, ¡pero no puedo evitar tenerle cariño! Es un joven muy bondadoso… y galante.

¿Galante? ¡Lo que le faltaba a Sansa por oír!

– ¿Te gusta? – Se puso tensa al momento.

– ¡No! – Jeyne se puso roja y rio a la vez – No, por los Siete. Sansa, ¡es un cuervo! ¿Desde cuándo me gustan los cuervos?

Sansa se relajó. Incluso sonrió.

– De acuerdo – Besó a su amiga en la mejilla – No estoy enfadada contigo, Jeyne. Y no puedo obligarte a que te quedes conmigo cuando te apetece hacer otras cosas.

– Le he dicho a Sam que… Bueno, espero que no te moleste, pero podríamos pasar el rato los tres juntos – Jeyne la miró de reojo, aguardando su reacción. Sansa se quedó bloqueada – ¡Se sabe la canción de Florian y Jonquil! Pensé que te gustaría oírla y…

– No – Sansa se levantó, dejando a un lado su labor – No quiero – Realmente, lo que no quería era que estuviesen los tres juntos. Jeyne y Sam ya eran amigos, mientras que ella… No quería sentir que la dejaban de lado, lo pasaría muy mal – ¡Divertíos vosotros! – Su voz sonó más dura de lo que le hubiera gustado. Antes de que Jeyne pudiese replicar, salió corriendo de la habitación.


	5. Samwell

**SAMWELL**

Samwell estaba confuso.

Estaba acostumbrado a las mujeres. Aunque en el Castillo Negro había estado rodeado de hombres, las mujeres habían sido su única compañía en Colina Cuerno: lo habían mimado en la infancia y compartido con él juegos y canciones en la adolescencia. Luego, cuando se hizo mayor, comprendió que ninguna querría jugar con él a otra clase de juegos, como los besos, de los que sí gozaban otros jóvenes de su edad.

Pero se conformó. Siempre se había conformado.

Jon le había hablado de sus dos hermanas, Sansa y Arya Stark. Arya era, sin lugar a dudas, su favorita: recordó cómo la muchacha lo había estrujado al verlo llegar, dejándolo sin respiración. Sansa, en cambio, había clavado en ellos sus ojos fríos como el hielo.

Sansa era hermosa, como las rosas de Invernalia. Pero no se hubiese atrevido a tocar a la primera, como tampoco hubiese rozado los pétalos azules con la tosca yema de sus dedos. Ni siquiera le sorprendieron en exceso los desplantes con que le obsequió; en verdad, Sansa era toda una dama y él, un cuervo gordo y sudoroso, agotado por el viaje.

La disculpa lo había cogido por sorpresa. Se sentía aliviado, pues no quería causarles molestias a los Stark, que lo habían tratado tan bien; pero, al mismo tiempo, Sansa le ponía nervioso. Cuando estaba con ella, empezaba a sudar y deseaba huir. Sobre todo, desde que le había pedido perdón. ¡Y eso era lo más extraño de todo!

– Te dije que tenía buen fondo – Jon parecía satisfecho. Ignoraba el mar de dudas en que había sumido a Sam el repentino arrepentimiento de su medio hermana.

Él, en cambio, no hallaba un barco que lo rescatara ni un tablón al que aferrarse.


	6. Sansa (4)

**SANSA**

– ¡Fuego!

El grito se extendió por Invernalia. ¡Fuego en los establos!

Vayon Poole pronto tomó el mando y dirigió a los hombres para que sofocaran el incendio lo antes posible. Los Stark participaron activamente en la operación, llevando y trayendo cubos de agua. Arya quiso colaborar, pero Catelyn la arrastró lejos de allí, argumentando que los demás ya tenían bastante con el fuego como para ocuparse de ella.

En cuanto a Sansa, contempló las llamas amarillentas desde la puerta, tiritando bajo el camisón y con el corazón en un puño.

– ¡A casa, Sansa! – Le gritó Robb al pasar, pero no pudo asegurarse de que obedecía.

Sam se esforzaba todo lo posible en resultar útil, aunque su voluminoso cuerpo se movía con lentitud. Jon y él se habían quitado la camisa negra y, como la mayor parte de los hombres, resoplaban y tosían cuando respiraban el humo negro. Por fortuna, el incendio pronto remitió y, antes del amanecer, lo único que quedaba del fuego era un montón de cenizas allá donde había estado la pared oriental del establo.

Ned Stark se llevó aparte al responsable, que estaba desolado. Había dejado la antorcha apoyada en el suelo, pero ésta había rodado hasta la pared, prendiendo el heno y la madera y provocando un gran fuego. El señor de Invernalia debía tomar una decisión, que no sería fácil; los demás optaron por dejarlos tranquilos y fueron retirándose.

Sam se quedó rezagado, como de costumbre. Sansa lo observaba, sin atreverse a llamarlo. Cuando vio que se disponía a salir de los restos quemados del establo, se dio ánimos a sí misma. "¡No seas tonta! Ve y dile que ha sido muy valiente. Lo ha sido, después de todo".

– ¡Sansa! – Exclamó él al adivinar su presencia. Apenas podían verse en la oscuridad – No deberías estar aquí…

– ¿Por qué? – Se envalentonó.

– Por el incendio… Podrías haberte quemado.

– He aguardado a una distancia prudencial – Sansa respiró hondo – ¿Tú estás bien?

– ¿Yo? – Sam tosió – ¡Sí! Sí, lo estoy. Gracias por preocuparte.

– Has sido… muy valiente – Sansa miró al suelo – Gracias a ti por ayudar.

– ¡Oh! Pero si no he hecho nada… Sólo cumplía órdenes. Los hombres de la Guardia estamos acostumbrados a hacerlo – Sonrió. ¿Por qué siempre sonreía? ¿Por qué parecía tan… puro?

– Samwell, yo… – Le temblaba todo el cuerpo. La noche los cubría como un manto cómplice, la pálida luz de las estrellas apenas le permitía distinguir su silueta. La oscuridad le dio fuerzas para dar un paso adelante – Yo…

Hacía frío, pero los hombres habían sudado. Le llegó un olor penetrante que le hizo sonrojarse. "Es su olor". Se acercó tanto que también podía notar el calor que emanaba su cuerpo.

– Puedes llamarme Sam – Murmuró él con dulzura.

– Sam, yo… – Reunió todas sus fuerzas y lo dijo – Creo que estoy enamorada de ti.

Se hizo el silencio.

Todo dejó de existir. La noche. El cielo oscuro. La penumbra envolviéndolos amorosamente. Sólo quedaron el olor a sudor y a esfuerzo, el agradable calor que desprendía su cuerpo, la forma en que su silueta se estremeció…

– Soy Samwell – Fue lo que dijo él.

Al principio, Sansa no lo entendió. ¡Claro que era…!

– Lo sé – Súbitamente, comprendió el auténtico significado de sus palabras: ¡no podía creer que aquello no fuese una equivocación! No podía creer que ella… – Lo sé y sé lo que digo.

– Mi señora – De pronto, la voz de Sam se tornó fría, como la nieve bajo sus pies – No me gustan este tipo de juegos. Espero que disculpéis mi poco sentido del humor…

– ¡No estoy bromeando! – Sansa se olvidó de bajar la voz – Hablo en serio.

– Disculpadme, mi señora – Sam se movió hacia la puerta. Sansa no podía permitirlo. Lo siguió y, a tientas, trató de abrazarlo. Sus manos se cerraron sobre la piel húmeda y cubierta de vello.

Él se detuvo, dejando que lo rodease con ellas. Por un momento, ninguno de los dos respiró.

– Te amo – Dos lágrimas saladas rodaron por las mejillas de Sansa, que se aferró al joven con desesperación – ¡Te amo! Me he enamorado de ti estas semanas y yo… yo… ¡he sido una estúpida, una completa estúpida! Perdóname, por favor. Perdóname…

Sollozó. Sam no dijo una sola palabra. Se quedó ahí parado, escuchándola sin mover un músculo.

– ¿Por qué no dices nada? – Sansa apoyó la mejilla en su hombro, disfrutando del contacto con su piel blanda. "Nunca pensé que podría amar un olor, una sensación. ¿De esto hablan las canciones? Es mucho mejor de lo que creía… pero también es doloroso".

– Lo siento – Susurró Sam al fin y la apartó con suave firmeza. Sansa se quedó helada, incapaz de decir o hacer nada más – Lo siento, mi señora.

Lo vio alejarse en la oscuridad, que se lo tragó sin dejar rastro. Ella permaneció inmóvil, en mitad del patio, temblando de frío. Sólo cuando empezó a nevar y notó que tenía los pies entumecidos fue capaz de regresar al castillo.

Se había convertido en una canción de amor, pero la suya era una canción triste. Se arrepintió de lo que había hecho, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Llorando lágrimas amargas, se prometió a sí misma que se encerraría y en su cuarto y no saldría hasta que Jon y Sam no hubiesen vuelto al Muro.


	7. Samwell (2)

**SAMWELL**

No podía pegar ojo.

Sansa Stark estaba enferma. Había cogido una pulmonía la noche del incendio y ahora guardaba cama. Nadie más sabía cuánto tiempo había estado sola en el patio, temblando bajo la nieve; nadie sabía que, antes de eso, había estado hablando con Sam.

Pero él sí. Y se sentía terriblemente culpable. ¿Y si a Sansa le pasaba algo malo? ¡Sería el único responsable!

Una y otra vez, recordaba sus palabras. Las había memorizado.

Era la primera vez. La primera que alguien decía amarlo. La primera que lo amaban.

Salvo que fuese una broma…

No. Sansa había llorado, había derramado lágrimas en su hombro. Lo decía en serio. Y él…

"Ni siquiera fui capaz de consolarla. La deje sola, llorando en mitad de la noche". Era la peor persona del mundo. No merecía vivir.

"Debo hablar con ella", se repetía a sí mismo. Pero no hallaba el valor necesario y se sentía fatal por ello. "¡Sansa tuvo la valentía de disculparse conmigo por no haberme tratado bien! Yo, en cambio, hui como un cobarde"… y ni siquiera era capaz de enmendar su error.

Aún no se había preguntado a sí mismo qué era lo que sentía él. No podía hacerlo. Era un hombre de la Guardia de la Noche y había pronunciado un juramento. No podía romperlo. No debía romperlo.

Pero verla llorar lo había hecho pedazos…

¿Era sólo compasión? ¿Se apiadaba de las doncellas tristes? ¿Se hubiese sentido igual si, en lugar de Sansa, hubiese sido Jeyne…?

Jeyne era simpática. Le caía bien. Pero Sansa…

No quería que llorase otra vez. Si lo hacía, Sam se moriría.

Su corazón se aceleró. Sabía lo que le estaba ocurriendo, pero era una locura.

"Si mi padre no me hubiese mandado al Muro…". ¿Ned Stark hubiera considerado a un Tarly digno de su hija? "Colina Cuerno está lejos de aquí, pero no me hubiese importado vivir en el Norte". Quizá su padre se hubiese sentido orgulloso de él…

"¿Pero qué tonterías estoy pensando? ¡Nada de eso es posible! Soy quien soy y ella…. es quien es".

Pero lo amaba. O eso decía. Sam no creía que mintiese. Sansa Stark lo amaba y él no sabía qué hacer.


	8. Sansa (5) CONTENIDO ADULTO

**SANSA**

Ardía por la fiebre y ardía en sueños por Sam. La cabeza le daba vueltas; cada vez que se incorporaba, sentía que la cama vibraba bajo su cuerpo desmadejado. Vomitaba y sólo cuando su madre le mojaba el rostro con agua de lavanda se sentía mejor.

Ya no se ahogaba ni tosía, como los primeros días, pero el calor de su piel no lo aliviaba el agua de lavanda. El maestre Luwin le había dado remedios contra la fiebre, mas ésta se resistía a bajar.

En sus delirios, un único pensamiento la obsesionaba: Sam podía irse en cualquier momento y quizá no volviese a verlo nunca más.

No quería verlo, pero la idea de perderlo para siempre le atormentaba.

En sueños, él la visitaba en el dormitorio. A veces, iba vestido de negro de los pies a la cabeza, con capa y guantes; otras, aparecía sin camisa, como la madrugada del incendio. En una ocasión, se presentó vestido como el maestre Luwin, pero Sansa comprendió enseguida que se trataba de uno de sus delirios.

– No os quiero, mi señora – Decía una vez.

– Soy un hombre de la Guardia de la Noche – Se justificaba otra.

– Me casaré con Jeyne Poole – Aseguró el día que llegó disfrazado de maestre.

Una noche, Sansa tenía tanto calor que consiguió llegar a la ventana y abrirla de par en par. La oscuridad le escupió cien copos de nieve, que se posaron en sus mejillas encendidas y aliviaron la quemazón.

– ¡Sansa! – Oyó su voz y creyó que la soñaba, pero estaba despierta – ¿Qué haces en la ventana? ¡Cogerás frío!

Sam corrió a cerrarla. Sansa se quedó mirándolo, con la boca abierta.

– Estás aquí otra vez.

– ¿Otra vez? – Sam meneó la cabeza – Lo siento. Siento no haber venido a verte hasta ahora. Yo… – Se interrumpió – Acostaos, mi señora. No debéis coger frío. Habéis estado muy enferma.

Le puso las manos en los hombros y la guio hasta la cama con sorprendente dulzura. Sansa se dejó hacer, disfrutando del contacto.

– Sam… – Murmuró, saboreando su nombre – Has venido de verdad. No eres un sueño, ¿verdad?

– No – El joven parecía azorado – He venido a veros porque… esta vez, soy yo quien debe disculparse – Se pasó una mano por la frente húmeda – No debí dejaros sola la otra noche. Me sentí… No sé cómo me sentí, mi señora. Sansa – Se corrigió – Sólo sé que no fui lo bastante hombre.

– Puedes serlo ahora – Susurró ella, incorporándose para mirarlo – Acércate.

– Yo…

– Acércate – Repitió – ¿No soy tu señora? ¡En ese caso, obedece!

Lo desafió con la mirada. Sam se inclinó sobre ella, ruborizado.

– Bésame – Le ordenó en voz baja.

– Pero…

– ¡Hazlo!

– No puedo…

– Debes.

Sam contuvo la respiración. Sansa temblaba como una hoja, empapada en sudor. "Debo de estar horrible". Se forzó a sí misma a no pensar en su lamentable aspecto y se concentró en él: también parecía acalorado y estaba rojo como un tomate. Sus labios entreabiertos le parecieron de lo más apetecibles…

Por fin, Sam reunió fuerzas para cubrir la distancia que los separaba. Sansa se estremeció cuando sus labios se rozaron. Tardó unos segundos en sentir la dulce humedad de su lengua en la boca. "Oh". Pensó que aquello era lo más delicioso que jamás había probado.

– No – Gimió cuando Sam se apartó de ella – No, por favor. Sigue haciéndolo.

– No debo… – El cuervo parecía al borde del llanto – Esto no está bien.

– Por favor… – Sam temblaba casi tanto como ella misma. Sansa apartó las mantas de un puntapié y tiró de él hacia la cama – Sólo un poco más.

El joven dudó y, finalmente, se dejó arrastrar. Sansa sintió que la besaba con mayor urgencia que antes, como si…

"Como si lo estuviese disfrutando".

Los besos de Sam eran húmedos y profundos, tanto que un hilo de saliva unía sus bocas cuando se separaban para respirar. Una y otra vez, volvían a la carga, como quien descubre un fruto prohibido y lo saborea con el temor de que se lo arrebaten en cualquier momento.

Sansa notaba la dureza de Sam apretada contra su vientre. Él también tenía que notarlo. Se puso roja, pero no dijo nada. Por alguna razón, aquello le gustaba. "Cree que soy bella". Era la única explicación posible. "Le gusto", comprendió.

– Samwell… – Jadeó. Su enorme cuerpo le daba calor. Él la miró y tragó saliva. Tenía las manos metidas bajo el camisón, sin importarle que Sansa no llevara nada debajo, y acariciaba los muslos de la doncella con sus dedos gruesos.

– ¿Quieres… quieres que pare? – Le preguntó con un hilo de voz. Por toda respuesta, Sansa tiró de la tela para mostrarle sus piernas desnudas. Dudó y, finalmente, tiró un poco más, lo suficiente para enseñarle también…

Sam resopló.

Sansa estiró la mano y tocó con cautela el bulto de su entrepierna.

Sam deshizo con torpeza el nudo que ataba sus calzones.

Sansa separó las piernas, sin aliento.

– Te… te deshonraré… – Gimoteó él.

– ¡No me importa! – Le urgió ella.

Estaba tan húmeda que, cuando la penetró, apenas sintió dolor. Sólo experimentó una sacudida inquietante e, instantes después, una exquisita plenitud.

– Oh – Sam hacía grandes esfuerzos por no aplastarla. A Sansa no le habría importado que la ahogase – Oh, por los dioses…

La besó en el rostro, en la frente, en los párpados y en la nariz. Luego en el pelo y en las orejas. La besó por todas partes, sin dejar de moverse torpemente sobre ella.

Sansa pensó distraídamente que, si alguien los descubría, el castigo sería terrible. Pero se deleitó acariciando las abundantes carnes de Sam, abrazándolo con las piernas y disfrutando de sus tiernos movimientos. "Me ama. Si no me amase, no haría esto".

– Te amo – Él mismo se lo confirmó – Te amo, Sansa… Sansa… Ah… ¡Ah!

Sam arqueó la espalda y contrajo el rostro en una mueca. Sansa se alarmó y se preguntó si le habría hecho daño, pero pronto él se relajó y sonrió plácidamente.

– Oh… Oh, por los Siete. Esto es lo más maravilloso que he hecho en toda mi vida – Y volvió a besarla por todas partes, con tanta delicadeza que a Sansa le picaron los ojos.


	9. Samwell (3)

**SAMWELL**

¿Cómo había podido hacerlo?

Era un canalla. Había deshonrado a la hija de Eddard Stark siendo su huésped; había deshonrado a una doncella de alta cuna. ¡Y en su propia cama! Sansa tenía fiebre, no sabía lo que decía. Se había aprovechado de ella, dejándose llevar por unas palabras que jamás debió tomar en serio. Y luego…

Luego, había arrancado una flor prohibida. Y había disfrutado haciéndolo, había gozado con ella como nunca creyó que podría gozar con una mujer.

Se estremeció. "¡Que los dioses me perdonen!". Sansa era poco más que una chiquilla y él, un hombre adulto. Había hecho un juramento ante los antiguos dioses y lo había roto de la peor de las maneras. Era un criminal, un ser despreciable que no merecía ni el aire que respiraba. Su propia debilidad nunca le había parecido tan terrible y vergonzosa.

"Merezco morir por lo que he hecho", se dijo. Los dioses debían castigarlo, los antiguos o los nuevos, daba lo mismo. _Alguien_ debía castigarlo.

El daño que le había hecho a Sansa era irreparable. Y, si le había dejado un bebé en la barriga…

"Oh, no". Sería horrible.

Lo peor de todo era que, a pesar de la tristeza y la vergüenza que sentía cada vez que lo recordaba, no podía evitar excitarse al pensar en ello. Y no sólo eso. Anhelaba ver a Sansa, contemplar su hermoso rostro; perderse en los ojos fríos, que se habían derretido como el hielo cuando la tuvo bajo su cuerpo; besarla delicadamente, disfrutando del aroma a rosas que desprendía su piel de porcelana.

Quería estar con ella.

Quería quererla. Empezaba a quererla.

Dormido y despierto, soñaba con un mundo en el que pudiesen estar juntos… para siempre.

Su damita.

"¡No, no es mía! Ella es la hija de Eddard Stark y yo… yo soy Sam. El gordo, débil y estúpido Sam".

Hasta Jon sospechaba que le pasaba algo. Se lo preguntaba de cuando en cuando, pero Sam le respondía con evasivas. ¿Qué iba a decirle? La magnitud del daño era tan grande que temía que su amigo dejara de serlo para siempre. Temía que le contase lo sucedido a Eddard Stark…

Puede que fuera estúpido, pero no tanto como para ignorar que el señor de Invernalia lo decapitaría si se enteraba de lo que le había hecho a su hija. Y, si no lo hacía él, lo haría Robb.

Debían irse de Invernalia cuanto antes. Lo sabía y, sin embargo, no podía desear que la tormenta amainara.

Porque en Invernalia estaban el pesar, el oprobio y la culpabilidad; pero también estaba Sansa. Y, si Jon y él se marchaban, quizá nunca volviese a verla.


	10. Sansa (6)

**SANSA**

– ¡Samwell! – Sansa se ruborizó al verlo. Se sentía mejor, pero seguía guardando cama. Por suerte, ya no sudaba tanto ni necesitaba dormir la mayor parte del día – Has tardado en volver.

– Lo sé – Los ojos del joven cuervo estaban cargados de dolor. Sansa se removió en el lecho, inquieta. "¿Y si se arrepiente de… lo que pasó la otra noche?". Ella no se arrepentía, pero se sentía avergonzada. ¡Prácticamente, había obligado a Sam a hacer… lo que hizo!

"Le dije que era su señora y que debía obedecerme". ¡Qué horror! No era así como debía comportarse una doncella.

Claro que ella ya no era una doncella…

Sabía que lo que habían hecho no estaba bien, pero no conseguía horrorizarse. "El amor no es malo", se decía una y otra vez. "Si el amor fuese malo, no le cantarían canciones".

Además… se habían sentido demasiado bien como para que fuese algo terrible.

Miró a Sam e intentó sonreír, pero él parecía triste.

– ¿Ocurre algo?

– Sansa… – Sam se sentó al borde de la cama y agachó la cabeza, apesadumbrado – Claro que ocurre algo. O, mejor dicho, ocurrió… y nunca debió ocurrir. He sido muy malo contigo.

– ¡Eso no es verdad! – Protestó ella – No eres malo, Samwell – Le gustaba llamarlo Samwell, le parecía más caballeresco que Sam – Eres el hombre más bueno que he conocido nunca.

– ¡No! – Él meneó la cabeza, visiblemente angustiado – Si nos descubren…

– ¿Cómo iban a descubrirnos? – Sansa abrió los ojos como platos cuando cayó en la cuenta – ¡Oh! Pero… no creo que… – Se mordió los labios – Ni siquiera había pensado en eso.

– Yo tampoco lo pensé… en ese momento – Murmuró el joven – Sansa… me siento muy mal. Yo… no quiero que pienses que hice lo que hice porque… – Infló el pecho – Sansa, tú me gustas. Creo… ¡No, lo sé!

– ¿Qué sabes?

– Sé que también estoy… enamorado. De ti – Aclaró.

– ¿Lo dices en serio? – Sansa sonrió y se hundió un poco en la almohada – Es maravilloso…

– Sí, ¿verdad? – Sam también sonrió como un tonto hasta que recordó por qué había ido a verla – ¡No! No quería decir eso… – Se llevó las manos a la cabeza – ¡Maldita sea, no es maravilloso! – La miró con pesar – Sansa, tú y yo no podemos estar juntos. Es imposible.

– Sí que podemos – Se empeñó Sansa – Nadie tiene por qué enterarse…

– ¡Es peligroso! Además… – Sam hundió los hombros – Tarde o temprano, volveré al Muro. Es mi destino.

– No.

– Sí. Yo no puedo… Sansa, ojalá pudiera casarme contigo – En sus ojos amables vio tanta pena que sintió deseos de echarse a llorar – Pero es imposible. Y es mejor que nos hagamos a la idea – Se inclinó hacia ella y depositó un beso en su frente – Te quiero – Susurró.

En ese momento, una voz les heló la sangre en las venas:

– ¿Alguien puede explicarme qué está pasando aquí? – Robb estaba en la puerta y, a juzgar por su mirada, había visto y oído más que suficiente.


	11. Robb

**ROBB**

La bofetada le dolió más a él que a Sansa, que rompió a llorar instantáneamente. Robb dejó la mano suspendida en el aire, sin saber qué hacer con ella. Era la primera vez que golpeaba a su hermana.

Samwell Tarly temblaba como una hoja, pero fue capaz de dar un paso adelante y enfrentarse a él.

– No – Dijo con un hilo de voz – No la castigues a ella. Soy el único culpable.

Sansa sollozaba. Robb apenas daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – En realidad, ya lo sabía. Pero quería que se lo confirmara.

– De que soy un ser despreciable. Deshonré a tu hermana… siendo el huésped de tu padre – Dos gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas del gordinflón – La amo, pero nunca debí ponerle la mano encima – Robb abrió la boca, mas calló al oír lo último que dijo – Mátame y lava con mi sangre su honra. Es lo único que puedo hacer por ella… y lo haré de buena gana.

A continuación, se arrodilló frente a él. Sansa gimió. Lloraba a moco tendido. "Este imbécil es muy valiente o está loco de remate", pensó Robb.

Los miró alternativamente, preguntándose cómo había podido pasar algo así. Sansa soñaba con un apuesto galán, no con aquella bola de sebo que les cantaba tonterías a los niños; después de cómo lo había despreciado, Robb jamás hubiese podido imaginar que albergara sentimientos hacia él. Pero, a juzgar por las lágrimas amargas que derramaba en ese momento, lo quería.

Suspiró. Debía hablar con su padre enseguida, pero no lograba moverse de donde estaba.

Ned Stark no era un hombre cruel, pero el asunto era grave. Robb sabía que, en el mejor de los casos, mandaría castrar a Sam. Y, en el peor…

– Mátame, por favor – El joven lloriqueaba, pero no hizo ademán de levantarse – Si me matas, podréis decirles a todos que la violé y que me mataste por ello – Jon lo odiaría el resto de su vida, pero la vergüenza no caería sobre la pelirroja cabeza de Sansa. Eso era lo único que le importaba – Por favor…

– ¡No! – Sansa se incorporó, moqueando – Nunca diré que hiciste una cosa así, ¡nunca! – Miró a Robb y se sobrepuso al miedo que sentía – Si lo matas, jamás te lo perdonaré. ¡Lo amo!

– Sois un par de estúpidos – Resopló Robb – Estúpidos e irresponsables. ¡Tú, por deshonrarte antes de contraer matrimonio! – Señaló a Sansa – Y tú… – Deseó golpear a Sam, pero se contuvo – Tú has roto un juramento hecho ante los dioses. ¿Es que no os da vergüenza?

– La gente hace locuras por amor – Murmuró Sam con timidez, sorbiendo las lágrimas – No soy el primero ni seré el último. Puedes matarme cuando quieras – Le recordó.

Robb suspiró lentamente.

Por fin, tomó una decisión.

– Levántate, gordo idiota – Cerró la puerta tras de sí – Solucionaremos esto de la mejor manera posible. Lo más importante es que no le digáis una sola palabra a nadie, ¿está claro?


End file.
